Falling Far
by themiller
Summary: As he falls, he remembers his times with her. Not what it seems!


**A/N: So, you know, read and review. Sorry for the wait on the update, as well as the shortness, including the slight suckiness.**

**Review so my next one comes faster, is longer, and reads better!**

* * *

><p>As he fell farther and farther, he slowly came to terms with his inevitable fate.<p>

Gravity could not be ignored. It was an unstoppable force. And even though he was strong, he most definitely was not an immovable object.

So, as a mile became three, and three became ten, he reminisced about his happiest moments...

_Of course, Annabeth was there. It wouldn't be one of his happiest moments if she wasn't. She was his world, his joy, his drug, his… everything._

_They were walking along the beach. Percy and Annabeth had spent the entire day with each other, to make up for the weeks spent at school, spent apart. As they held ambled along, holding hands, they looked into each other's eyes, each thinking the others' were mesmerizing. _

_They sat down. Though they talked little the rest of the evening, and in fact did little more than sit and hold hands, it was the perfect end to the perfect day._

_But that was mostly because it was the first night they fell asleep in each other's arms._

His best moments thus far…

But not all his memories were light. Many were dark, depressing, and overly dreary, like their journey to San Francisco last week…

_He tried, in vain, to comfort her with words. _

_They had just witnessed a car crash. It was most definitely not the first time they had seen death, nor would it be the last._

_But it was the first time that they had seen an innocent mortal die in person. And it reminded them of their mortality._

_That even if they could protect each other from gods, monsters, Titans, and even other demigods, there were some dangers that could not be prevented._

_Some dangers, like a car accident, could not be protected against. Sometimes, people messed up, and you paid the price for it._

"_Annabeth, please just… talk to me."_

_The only response he received was a light sniffle. That was all he had received for the past hour. Nothing more than a whimper, a sniffle, or a fresh burst of tears._

"_Wise Girl—"_

"_Percy, I… I can't lose you. Especially not like that. Not in an… an accident!"_

_He understood. She needed to have some degree of control over everything. And in an accident, there was almost nothing you could do. The only protection you had was a thin layer of metal and a strap of material across your chest._

_And she couldn't take it._

"_Annabeth, I can't promise you that something like that won't happen."_

_She buried her head in his chest, trying to force back the tears that almost never left her eyes._

"_But I can promise you that I will never, ever let something as little as Death separate us. We've been through too much for that to happen."_

_And as she looked up at him, she gave him the smile that was reserved only for him, the smile that made his heart stop beating._

But despite the emotional rollercoaster his life was, he never regretted a minute of it.

Not even when he was taken from her by the cruel Fates.

But that was over. He had never been happier in his life than he was now. Even though he was falling so fast, he could barely see his surroundings, he was ecstatic.

Of course, he wasn't falling off a cliff. Not really, anyways.

No, he was just realizing that he had been falling for a long time now.

Ever since he was twelve years old, when he opened his eyes to that annoying blond forcing ambrosia into his mouth.

And now, he had reached the end of that fall.

And he knew what that meant.

"—and I wish that… Percy, are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Annabeth…"

He half expected her to hit him. But all she did was smile and mutter something that sounded suspiciously like "Seaweed Brain".

Oh well. Even if he was a Seaweed Brain, he had an incredibly Wise Girl to make up for it.

"Hey Wise Girl, I just realized something."

"Mhmm? And what would that be, dear? It didn't hurt your brain to actually think, did it?

"I love you."

She froze in her work. He was suddenly terrified. _What if she doesn't say it back?_

But then she turned around. With the biggest smile he had ever seen on anyone, let alone her.

"I know. Took you long enough to figure that one out."

"Hey! Don't I get something in return for that?"

"Hmm…"

"Might include a word that starts with "L"?"

She hit him playfully, but still hard enough to cause him a bit of pain. Not that he'd ever let her know that.

Then she tackled him, pecked him lightly on the lips, and, as if she couldn't believe he didn't know this already, stated "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like I said, sorry and review!**


End file.
